Black truffle
by Lilindha.thedarkpurple
Summary: "Coklat trufle eh?" / "Pahit."/ "Tentu saja pahit, bukankah coklat itu aku buat dengan kokoa asli dengan gula berbanding 4:1."/ "Hm, ada rasa manis di tengahnya." / "Bagaimana?"/ "..."/ "Y- yah… kau benar." / Oneshoot, AU, OOC akut,Typo(s)


Judul: Black truffle.

Pen name:

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Akashi/Oc

Warning: typo(s), Geje, AU, OOC,

©Fujimaki Tadaoshi

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk valentine day (yang sayangnya sangat telat)

RnR please?

Ready read.

.

Ruang eskul Masak.

"Aghea-chan~" panggil seorang gadis berambut ikal di samping Aghea.

"Apa?" Tanya Aghea singkat tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu sedang sibuk menghias toping di atas kue keringnya.

Gadis bernama Chizuru itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Mou, Aghea-chan kenapa jawabanmu singkat seperti itu. Ah, lupakan, ada yang lebih penting. Apa kau mau membuat coklat valentine, Aghea-chan?" Chizuru menatap Aghea dengan mata berbinar.

Aghea menaruh Loyang yang berisi kue kering itu pada kulkas untuk mendinginkan toping tadi. Dia menjawab Chizuru dengan gumaman. "Hm, kurasa tidak." Aghea melepas apron dan menyampirkannya pada kursi di dekat Chizuru.

Jawaban singkat Aghea membuat Chizuru tersentak, "Lho, kenapa? Kau tidak ingin memberikan coklat pada Akashi_ sanpai_?"

Aghea memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Sudah empat kali dia di serobot dengan pertanyaan yang sama dari empat orang berbeda. Gadis itu memang sering terlihat mengobrol dengan _sanpai_nya yang bernama Akashi Seijuro. Tapi apa yang di lihat mereka berbeda sekali dengan apa yang di rasakan Aghea. Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap, namun sebenarnya mereka sedang saling balas dan melontarkan kata-kata tajam. Tidak jarang _sanpai_nya itu memaksa untuk mengincipi masakan buatan Aghea. Karena kedekatannya itulah tak jarang orang-orang menganggap mereka berpacaran.

"Kau salah Chizuru, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya. Dia itu tidak lebih dari orang yang menyebalkan bagi ku."

Chizuru memasang pose usil. "Ah, masa? Tapi sepertinya kalian akrab. Dan aku berani sumpah, kau itu gadis terberani yang bisa dekat dengan Akashi _sanpai._" Chizuru berjalan menuju oven saat mendengar benda pemanggang itu berbunyi—menandakan kue yang di panggangnya sudah matang.

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Terserah mereka beranggapan seperti itu, namun kenyataanya sangat berbeda dari apa yang mereka pikirkan." Aghea teringat aura wibawa yang selalu mengelilingi Akashi tiap dia berpapasan. Pemuda itu memang cocok kalau dia menjadi pemimpin.

"Lalu kenapa Akashi _sanpai _sering ke ruang eskul masak? Aku tahu alasannya hanya untuk bertemu denganmu Aghea-chan." Chizuru meletakan Loyang panas itu sembari mengerling jail pada Aghea.

"Sudah lah, aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi. Ayo cepat beres-beres, sebentar lagi bel dan aku tidak ingin terlambat karena kau Chizuru." Elak Aghea sudah malas meladeni.

"Baik, _sensei._" Gurau Chizuru dengan di selingi tawa cekikikan.

.

Hari berikutnya.

"Nice _pass_, Tetsu." Teriak Aomine sambil menggiring bola basket menuju pertahanan lawan. Pemuda itu langsung di hadang Murashakibara ketika memasuki daerah _three point_. Merasa sulit _one on one_ dengan pemuda jangkung posisi _center_ itu, Aomine melempar _passing_ pada Kise.

Kise menerima _pass_ dari Aomine dengan mudah. Dia men_drible_ bola coklat itu dan berhasil melewati Midorima. Merasa aman, tanpa segan segan Kise mencoba melakukan _shoot_ di luar garis _three point_, tapi…

Bola itu sudah hilang dari genggamannya. Dia berbalik kaget, menemukan Akashi berlari menuju ring satunya. Kise bahkan tidak menyadari sosok Akashi yang dekat dengannya.

"_Difend_." Seru Aomine kalang kabut, menyuruh rekannya untuk mengubah posisi mereka menjadi posisi bertahan. Keadaan berubah terbalik, kini tim Kuroko yang tepojok.

Kuroko mencoba menghadang Akashi tapi gagal. Saat Kise sudah sampai pada posisinya dia mencoba merebut bola basket yang di giring Akashi dan gagal. Akashi sudah terlebih dulu tahu apa yang di pikirkan Kise melalui sedikit gerakan yang akan di lakukan Kise menggunakan _Emperor eye_ nya, maka sebelum itu terjadi Akashi melempar bola ke Midorima yang ada di luar kotak _three point_.

"Sial." Aomine berlari untuk mencegah Midorima melakukan _shoot_ yang biasa di lakukan pemuda itu.

Midorima melirik Aomine dari sudut matanya dengan seringai kecil yang terukir di bibirnya. "Terlambat." Midorima menembak bola itu dengan lingkaran parabola yang sempurna. Meski Aomine sudah melompat, jari-jari tangannya tidak satu pun yang mengenai bola itu sehingga bola meluncur bebas masuk pada ring.

"Latihan selesai, kalian boleh istirahat." Perintah Akashi membuat rekan-rekannya bernafas lega.

Momoi sebagai menejer langsung memberikan minuman isotonic pada mereka beserta handuk.

"Eh? Akashicchi mana?" Tanya Kise saat sadar tidak menemukan sosok kaptennya di mana pun.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Akashi-kun, aku tahu dia sekarang sedang menuju tempat _itu._" Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Memangnya kenapa dia kesana?" kali ini Aomine lah yang menyuarakan pikiran Kise beserta Momoi.

Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh makna, "Karena ada satu hal yang ingin dia urus."

"Huh? Apa Maksudmu Tetsu?"

.

Ruang Kelas.

Aghea menatap langit yang mulai berubah jingga hampir menjelang malam. Memandang sekelompok burung yang terbang melintasi gedung sekolahnya. Dia hanya seorang diri di kelas itu untuk sekedar menikmati hawa sore yang menenangkan.

Gadis itu teringat kehebohan tadi saat dia pertama memasuki gedung kelas. Semua membahas tentang valentine. Coklat. Hadiah, dan…

Pernyataan cinta.

Aghea sudah bosan mendengar empat hal itu. Untuk yang terakhir, bukankah kalau ingin menyatakan cinta bisa di hari yang lain? Kenapa mereka repot-repot menunggu datangnya valentine day?

Aghea melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan angka lima. Sudah terlalu sore dia berdiam diri di sana. Sebaiknya dia harus segera pulang. Aghea beranjak dari kursinya.

Sembari berjalan gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku lupa belum mengambil benda itu." Aghea memutar arahnya menuju ruang eskul.

Akhirnya Aghea sampai di ruang klubnya. Dia di sana tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang eskul masak bersama seorang gadis. Aghea tidak begitu mengenal gadis yang bersama Akashi itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang sering terlihat bersamanya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, Aghea bersembunyi di balik tembok, menunggu. Samar-samar dia mendengar penolakan Akashi, namun kalimat setelahnya tidak begitu jelas di telinganya. Aneh sekali. Kenapa dia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban Akashi?

Hal selanjutnya, gadis yang menyatakan cinta tadi berlari melewatinya dengan berurai air mata tanpa melihat keberadaannya. Suara glemetuk khas sepatu terdengar begitu jelas di lorong sepi ini. Aghea masih menunggu Akashi pergi.

"Kau mendengarnya?" suara pemuda memecah keheningan. Melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan namun terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Aghea melirik sekilas sebelum dia keluar dari persembunyian. "Tidak begitu jelas. Aku hanya menunggu kau dan gadis, itu pergi kerena aku masih ada perlu di ruangan di klubku. Aku tidak akan kaget kau mengetahui keberadaanku." Sahut Aghea.

Akashi menyeringai. "Karena aku tahu kau di sana." Akashi berjalan di samping Aghea.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat." Ucap Aghea dengan nada malas. Kalau Akashi sudah melemparkan pernyataan absolut khasnya, dia tidak akan menyerah jika Aghea mulai menyangkalnya dengan berakhiran debat di antara keduanya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Akashi begitu keduanya sampai dalam ruangan yang gelap.

Klap.

Ruangan gelap itu pun langsung terang begitu Aghea menekan tombolnya pada saklar. "Ada barangku yang ingin aku ambil." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Aghea berjalan menuju meja untuk meletakan tasnya.

"Ini coklatmu?"

Aghea tersentak saat Akashi tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Aghea merabutnya. "Ya." Jawab Aghea datar.

Akashi menatap wajah Aghea dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Akan kau berikan pada siapa?" Tanya Aksahi datar.

Aghea menghela nafas bosan. "Untukku sendiri. Aku menemukan resepnya di internet, karena mudah makanya aku coba membuatnya." Jawab Aghea sambil keluar ruangan setelah mematikan saklar lampu, diikuti Akashi.

"Kupikir kau akan memberikannya pada seseorang. Kau tahu, bukankah ini Valentine day?" kata Akashi dengan melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Aghea memutar bola matanya. "Jangan konyol. Sejak kapan kau mulai perhatian dengan valentine day? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan coklatku pada orang lain. Kau sendiri sudah dapat berapa kilogram coklat?" ucapnya balik bertanya. Tidak heran Akashi mendapat banyak coklat, meski semua orang tahu pemuda itu turunan iblis neraka jika sudah mengeluarkan aura berbahaya, Akashi juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

"Cukup banyak." Akashi membuka loker sepatunya dan menemukan beberapa kantung coklat. "Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis. Buatmu saja." Akashi menyerahkan kantung tadi pada Aghea yang masih memegang kantung coklat miliknya.

Aghea menyambutnya dengan heran. "Rapi sekali. Pasti gadis yang memberikan coklat ini membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan." Aghea membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan coklat putih dengan bentuk hati yang cantik. "White coklat ya… kebalikan dengan milikku." Gumam gadis itu.

Akashi meliriknya sekilas. "Coba ku lihat." Secara tiba-tiba Akashi merebut kantung coklat milik Aghea, membuat gadis itu sedikit terperangah.

Akashi membuka bingkisan itu. "Coklat trufle eh?" Akashi mengidentifikasi.

Aghea mengedikan bahunya. "Ya, aku buat dari kokoa asli. Kurasa rasanya akan sedikit pahit." Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan berhenti di dekat pintu, menunggu berhentinya hujan yang tiba-tiba turun.

"Pahit." Akashi berkomentar.

Aghea melirik Akashi kaget, tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan memakan coklatnya. "Tentu saja pahit, bukankah coklat itu aku buat dengan kokoa asli dengan gula berbanding 4:1."

Akashi menjilat jemarinya yang masih ada sisa coklat. "Aku lebih suka ini. Hm, ada rasa manis di tengahnya." Akashi kembali memasuka bola-bola coklat dalam mulutnya.

Aghea menaikan alisnya sedikit. "Benarkah? Aku baru mencobanya sewaktu belum jadi. Berikan satu, aku ingin mencobanya." Pinta Aghea.

Belum sempat tangan Aghea sampai pada bingkisan yang di genggam Akashi, gadis itu terbelalak ketika bibirnya terasa bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembab dan empuk. Akashi menciumnya!

Cukup lama keduanya saling berciuman, sampai Akashi sendirilah yang mengakhiri ciumannya. Dalam hati, pemuda itu cukup senang melihat wajah gadis di depannya merona manis. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Y- yah… kau benar." Aghea memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah bagai tomat merah yang matang di pohon.

Bibir Akashi tertarik kebelakang menampilkan sebuah seringai. "Sepertinya kau harus membuatkannya lagi." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aghea menoleh cepat dan menatap Akashi heran, meski debar jantungnya belum kembali stabil. "K- kau bilang,kau tidak suka makanan manis." Kata Aghea tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu buatkan yang lain. Aku ingin bento." Ujarnya santai tanpa rasa keberatan.

Aghea menatap Akashi kesal. "Mou, kau ini memang seenaknya." Aghea berjalan menghentak-hentak mendahului Akashi

Akashi berjalan di belakang mengikuti gadis itu sambil menyilangkan tangan dan…

Tersenyum.

**End…**

Sementara itu, segerombolan anak-anak kisedai yang bersembunyi di balik loker.

"A- Akashicchi berciuman?!" kata Kise tertahan. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya menatap pemandangan sang kapten yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering di lihatnya bersama kaptennya itu.

"Aiish kau ini, pelankan suaramu Ki-chan." Ujar Momoi memperingatkan.

"Ta- tapi bagaimana bisa…" Sahut Aomine sama tidak percayanya dengan Kise.

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas, Akashi memiliki rasa ketertarikan dengan gadis itu, nanodayo." kali ini Midorima yang mencelentuk sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Um~ aku ingin coklat seperti Akachin~" Murashakibara bergumam tidak jelas.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum mendengar teman-temannya yang saling berceloteh menanggapi pemandangan di depan beranda. "Kurasa setelah ini Akashi akan bertindak agresif." Kata Kuroko pelan namun cukup jelas untuk di dengar kawan-kawannya.

"Heh, apa maksudmu tetsu?" Aomine menoleh ke bawahnya dimana kuroko tadi berada. Tadi… namun tidak untuk sekarang. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sudah hilang menggunakan misdiractionnya. "TETSU! JANGAN MENGHILANG TIBA-TIBA BODOH!"

**A/N : **Kyaaaaa ampuuuun, Akashi-nya OOC banget. XD abis aku bingung mau buat seperti apa tema valentine-nya. Maaf kalau jadi geje seperti ini, fic ini sebenarnya udah setengah jadi saat hari valentine, tapi nyatanya malah selesai 10 hari setelah valentine. Telat banget ya?

Ini juga kali pertama aku membuat fic one shoot, langsung end di satu chapter. Gimana reader? Enaknya buat sekuel gak ya?


End file.
